


Кто спер мои тапки!?

by Enotik_Bell



Series: Goose and Agents of SHIELD [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, Aliens, Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Students, the missed scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotik_Bell/pseuds/Enotik_Bell
Summary: На пороге своей квартиры Паркер находит рыжую кошку с тапками в зубах, на подошве которых было написано "Если потеряется, вернуть Нику Фьюри. Тапки тоже вернуть".
Series: Goose and Agents of SHIELD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831411
Kudos: 9





	Кто спер мои тапки!?

День Питера ему с самого утра показался сомнительно спокойным. Журналисты не караулили его возле школы, словно стая голодных коршунов, которых он обычно с трудом, но мог избежать благодаря своим паучьим способностям (журналисты еще не научились ползать по стенам, хотя некоторые слишком умные ждали его в окнах этих небоскребов). Одноклассники не проявляли особой агрессии, хотя от их полных ненависти взглядов он не мог избавиться. Скрыться от этих взглядов тоже не получалось. Они звали его убийцей, винили во всех смертных грехах, и ведь даже не объяснить им, что это Мистерио злодей, а то послание лишь самый обыкновенный, но очень удачный монтаж. 

Он же не убийца, в конце концов! Всего лишь дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук.

Но людям нужен лишь малейший повод, чтобы начать травлю, чтобы ненавидеть того, кого еще совсем недавно считали своим героем. Этот человек, Мистерио, не спасал мир по-настоящему, ему не доверял никто из Мстителей, он не был преемником Железного Человека, но ему поверили, не обращая внимания на безуспешные попытки Паркера оправдаться. Он же всего лишь шестнадцатилетка, который, между прочим, уже пару раз спасал этот чертов мир, о чем люди забыли так же быстро, как из символа Америки Стив превратился в международного преступника. «Пошел по стопам одного из своих кумиров», -шутила Мэй, пытаясь найти новую работу, с прошлой ее поперли из-за родства с Питером. Он винил себя, что заставляет ее страдать, что из-за его «хобби» они вынуждены прятаться в загородном доме Тони. Морган была в восторге, когда они пересекли порог дома с чемоданами на перевес (Пеппер не слушала их отказов, решив, что она должна закончить работу Старка над превращением Паркера в Мстителя).

Едва добравшись до небольшого домика Старков в лесной глуши (как Тони всегда и хотел) после тяжелого школьного дня, Питер буквально всем телом почувствовал надвигающуюся опасность, но увернуться не успел – увесистое рыжее тельце рухнуло на него с ближайшего дерева, а затем грациозно спрыгнуло на землю. Это всего лишь кошка, успокоил себя Питер, издали рассматривая животное. Буквально следом на Паркера упали чьи-то красные в крапинку тапочки, которые кошка, по кличке Гуся на небольшом медальоне с символикой ЩИТа, сразу же схватила в зубы, словно дрессированная собачка.

Паучок подошел к рыжему животному, желая поближе взглянуть на жетон, чтобы понять, чей питомец забрел так глубоко в лес, но кошка лишь жутко гортанно зарычала, а из ее пасти вырвались щупальца, которые, не сумев схватить Паркера, без зазрения совести обхватили дорогущий диван, стоящий на террасе, и утащили в желудок кошки. А кошки ли вообще? 

-Гуся, - взревел голос из динамика в ошейнике. – Я не знаю, что ты сожрала, но будь умницей, выплюнь обратно. Я уверен, что это что-то не съедобное. 

Значит, этот фокус животное существо проделывает часто, уже радует. 

Кошка не подчинилась, но теперь уже позволило Питеру приблизиться к себе и даже осмотреть жетон на груди, жрать его она пока не собиралась. Обхватив медальон дрожащими пальцами, Паркер перевернул его, чтобы увидеть контакты владельца, которые были выгравированы едва разборчивым мелким шрифтом: «Собственность Ника Фьюри. Если потеряется, вернуть Нику Фьюри. Тапки тоже его». Подпись была другая «с уважением Джемма Симмон, номер на тапках». 

Мотнув головой, Питер посмотрел на Гусю, вспомнил щупальца и пришел к выводу, что кошка на самом деле принадлежит Фьюри. Кто еще в здравом уме возьмет под крыло это чудовище? Вот именно, никто. 

-Мистер Фьюри, - в динамик проговорил Паркер под удивленный кошачий взгляд, даже не ожидая что ему ответят, но через долю секунды Фьюри уточнил совершенно ошарашенным голосом:

-Паркер, так это ты спер мои тапки? – а затем уточнил, еще более истерично. – Ты надел ошейник Гуси? В своем ли ты уме? 

Питер подавился воздухом и промолчал, в то время как Николас, распугав своими воплями половину Скруллов, помчался на выручку своему дорогому пушистику. Никто не смеет отбирать у нее игрушки, а ошейники тем более. 

Гуся спокойно умывалась, ожидая шоу, которое обязательно закатит здесь ее хозяин. Гуся же не глупая, она знает, кому и где нужна помощь ее хозяина, а ему пора бы прекращать отдыхать, а пора идти спасать подростка-супергероя, который влип в неприятности. А еще на космолете Скруллов не было пива, которое по пятницам давала ей Джемма, пока Фьюри был пылью. 

А тапки все же принадлежат ей.


End file.
